Arcydzięgiel litwor
''Angelica officinalis ''Hoffm. (Angelica archangelica ''L.) Rodzima roślina dwuletnia. Rosnąca dziko znajduje się pod częściową ochroną od 2014 roku. Systematyka * Rząd: selerowce * Rodzina: selerowate (baldaszkowate) * Rodzaj: dzięgiel Synonimy i nazwy powszechne Pol.: Arcydzięgiel lekarski andżelika, angelika, angielika, anielskie ziele, anielski korzeń, archangielski korzeń, dzięgiel lekarski, dzięgiel wielki, dzięgielnica, gołębie pokrzywy, litwor, lubscza, lubszcza, ziele Świętego Ducha Ang.: Garden angelica, holyghost Franc.: Archangelique, herbe du Saint-Esprit, angelique officinale Niem.: Garten-Engelwurz, theriakwurzel, helligeist-wurzel Historia Nazwa ''Angelica i Archangelica '' pochodzą od legendy wedle, której niezwykłe właściwości lecznicze tej rośliny, objawił ludziom archanioł Rafał. Inna legenda głosi natomiast, że to archanioł Gabriel przyniósł z nieba i wysiał nasiona arcydzięgla. Faktem natomiast jest to, że roślina służyła ludom północy jako lekarstwo, przyprawę i pożywienie. Nie był jednak znany w starożytności, jego właściwości odkryto dopiero w 1510 r. podczas epidemii dżumy w Mediolanie. W średniowiecznej Europie stosowano go do produkcji leku zwanego teriakiem. Uważano że chroni on przed zarazami i truciznami. Właściwości arcydzięgla opisał także polski botanik i zielarz Szymon Syreński (Syreniusz) żyjący na przełomie XVI i XVII wieku. W celach spożywczych był i jest stosowany do ozdabiania ciast, konfitur (z łodyg i grubszych ogonków liściowych) oraz likierów (nadaje aromat likierowi benedyktyńskiemu). Wygląd Arcydzięgiel dorasta do 2,5 m, a podgatunek nabrzeżny nawet do 3 m.Łodyga jest gruba, bruzdowana, pozbawiona włosków i pusta w środku, rozgałęzia się w górnej części. Kłącze jest krótkie, o brunatnej pofałdowanej powierzchni; osiąga 5 cm grubości, a odchodzące od niego cienkie, podłużne korzenie 2-20 mm. Duże liście osadzone na długich ogonkach są pierzaste, trzy- i czterokrotne; same listki są ciemnozielone, mają jajowaty kształt i nierówno wcinane brzegi. Zielonkawo-żółte kwiaty są drobne, zebrane w duże kuliste baldachy. Owoce mają postać dużych rozłupków dzielących się na 2 płaskie niełupki. Całą roślina wydziela swoisty przyjemny aromat. Roślina wykazuje pewne podobieństwo do trującego barszczu Sosnowskiego przez co czasami bywa z nim mylony. Występowanie Arcydzięgiel występuje naturalnie w Europie Północnej i Środkowej oraz na Syberii. W Polsce występuje stosunkowo rzadko, głównie w Sudetach i Karpatach, przy brzegach potoków. Można także spotkać jego podgatunek (''Angelica archangelica ''ssp. ''litoralis), który występuje w pasie nadmorskim i wzdłuż brzegów rzek. Uprawa Nasiona arcydzięgla można wysiewać bezpośrednio do gruntu, w sierpniu (najlepiej zaraz po zbiorze) lub wykorzystać do przygotowania rozsady. W tym drugim przypadku nasiona wysiewa się w lipcu do rozsadników, a po 8-12 tygodniach przesadza na właściwe stanowisko. Ze względu na duże rozmiary, odstęp pomiędzy roślinami powinien wynosić co najmniej 1 m. Arcydzięgiel preferuje gleby średnio żyzne, dobrze przepuszczalne i głęboko spulchnione. Ziemia nie powinna być zbyt żyzna ponieważ prowadzi to do wytworzenia się dużej ilości drobnych korzonków co obniża jakość surowca. Powinna być za to dobrze nawodniona. Stanowisko powinno być nasłonecznione. Normalnie roślina dożywa 2 lat (umiera zaraz po wydaniu nasion), jednak obcięcie pędów kwiatowych wydłuża jej życie do 3 lat. Jest to zresztą niezbędny zabieg przy uprawie dla celów leczniczych - dzięki temu kłącze jest większe. Surowce lecznicze i ich zbiór * korzeń (kłącze) arcydzięgla (Angelicae radix) - surowiec zbiera się we wrześniu z roślin dwu- i trzyletnich. Następnie myje i szybko suszy w całości lub w kawałkach, w temperaturze do 35 stopni. Przechowywać go należy w chłodnym, suchym i zacienionym miejscu. Skład Jedną z głównych substancji aktywnych arcydzięgla jest olejek eteryczny, który zapewnia roślinie charakterystyczny zapach. Jego ilość waha się od 0.15% w zielu do 3% w owocach. W w samym kłączu jest go ok 1,5%, a jego głównym składnikiem jest beta-felandren (w owocach jest to alfa-felandren), ponadto występują także: terpeny (cymen, kamfen, limen), za charakterystyczny zapach odpowiadają makrocykliczne laktony - dekanolidy. Drugą istotną grupą substancji są występujące w całej roślinie kumaryny (furanokumaryny - angelicyna, archangelicyna, ksantotoksyna, bergapten i hydroksykumaryny - umbeliferon, ostenol, ostol, progolaryna,). W Arcydzięglu występuje także duża ilość kwasów organicznych (angelikowy, cytrynowy, malonowy, fumarynowy i kawowy), fitosteroli i ich estrów, flawonoidów (archangelon), cukrów prostych (oraz trójcukier umbeliferoza) i tłuszcze (głównie w owocach). Należy też wspomnieć o czynniku pobudzającym wydzielanie interferonu pomocnego w zwalczaniu chorób zakaźnych (zwłaszcza wirusowych). Działanie Przetwory z korzenia arcydzięgla dzięki swojemu gorzkiemu smakowi zwiększają wydzielanie śliny, soku żołądkowego (w szczególności enzymów pepsyny i pantagastryny) i trzustkowego oraz żółci. Ponadto wykazują działanie rozkurczające na mięśnie gładkie przewodu pokarmowego i dróg żółciowych, a dzięki właściwościom moczopędnym, wiatropędnym i napotnym przyczyniają się do oczyszczania organizmu z toksyn. Obecność angelicyny nadaje arcydzięglowi właściwości uspokajające i wzmacniające układ nerwowy,a pochodne furanokumaryny mają działąnie fotodynamiczne - zwiększają wytwarzanie melaniny (barwnika skóry) pod wpływem słońca. Olejek eteryczny wykazuje właściwości bakteriobójcze i grzybobójcze (jednak niektóre mikroorganizmy są na niego mało wrażliwe np. pałeczka okrężnicy czy gronkowiec złocisty). Przy stosowaniu zewnętrznym działa przecwzapalnie, przeciwświądowo, a także lekko znieczula na kilka godzin. Zastosowanie medyczne Przetwory stosuje się w problemach z układem trawiennym takich jak niedobór soków trawiennych, wzdęcia stanach skurczowych żołądka i dróg żółciowych, osłabienie ruchów perystaltycznych, zaleganie żółci w pęcherzyku żółciowym i jej utrudniony dopływ do jelita grubego. Ponadto działają pobudzająco na apetyt oraz zmniejszają napięcie nerwowe i uspokajają. Olejek arcydzięglowy stosuje się zewnętrznie poprzez wcieranie w bólach gośćcowych, nerwobólach i przy zapaleniu korzonków nerwowych. Przeciwwskazania Przetwory z arcydzięgla stosowane w zalecanych dawkach nie powinny wywoływać żadnych efektów ubocznych. Jedynie zawarte w nich furanokumaryny mogą wywoływać przekrwienie i obrzęk skóry wystawionej na silne promieniowanie UV. Kobiety w ciąży oraz karmiące piersią nie powinny stosować arcydzięgla bez konsultacji z lekarzem. Przetwory Olejki arcydzięglowe oraz spirytus arcydzięglowy złożony (Spiritus Angelicae compositus) są dostępne w aptekach i sklepach zielarskich. Poniżej znajdują się przetwory, które można wykonywać samodzielnie. Napar z korzenia arcydzięgla 1 łyżkę rozdrobnionych korzeni należy zalać szklanką wrzątku i trzymać pod przykryciem przez 15 minut, a następnie zdjąć przykrycie i odstawić na kolejne 10 minut. Zastosowanie Przyjmowany przed posiłkami pobudza wytwarzanie soków trawiennych, a po posiłkach działa jako lek wiatropędny i oczyszczający krew. Dawkowanie 1/4 lub 1/3 szklanki 3 razy dziennie przed lub po posiłku. Zioła żołądkowe Należy zmieszać po 20 g rozdrobnionych korzeni arcydzięgla, ziela drapacza lekarskiego(Cnicus benedictus), liści mięty (Mentha piperita) i melisy (Melissa oficinalis) oraz po 10 g rozdrobnionych korzeni omanu (Inula helenium), ziela glistnika (Chelidonium majus) i ziela szanty (Marrubium vulgare). Następnie wsypuje się 1/2 łyżki mieszanki do termosu i zalewa 2 szklankami wrzącej wody. Zastosowanie Stosowany w celu pobudzenia trawienia oraz jako środek przeciwskurczowy, przeciwzapalny i ogólnie wzmacniający. Dawkowanie 2/3 szklanki 2-3 razy dziennie, przed posiłkami. Nalewka arcydzięglowa 50 g suchych lub 100 g świeżych liści, łodyg i korzeni zalewamy 0,5 l spirytusu (70%) i szczelnie zamykamy. Pojemnik powinien być ciemny i chroniony przed światłem i wysoką temperaturą. Odstawiamy na tydzień wstrząsając codziennie dla ułatwienia ekstrakcji. Następnie należy odcedzić i odstawić na kolejne 3 dni. Po tym czasie nalewka jest gotowa do spożycia. Zastosowanie Przed posiłkiem pobudza apetyt a po nim ułatwia trawienie. Dawkowanie 10-20 kropli 2-3 razy dziennie, przed i po posiłku zależnie od potrzeb Wyciąg arcydzięglowy na reumatyzm 125 g ziela arcydzięgla zalewamy 250 ml alkoholu (70%). Następnie postępujemy jak w przypadku nalewki. Zastosowanie Stosowany zewnętrznie na miejsca dotknięte reumatyzmem. Dawkowanie Wedle potrzeb Konfitura z arcydzięgla 1 kg młodych łodyg i ogonków liściowych należy umyć, osuszyć i pokroić na drobne kawałki (ok. 4 cm). Następnie wrzucić na gorącą wodę, gotować przez 10 min i odcedzić. 1 kg cukry brązowego zalać szklanką wody i zagotować do uzyskania klarownego syropu, a w momencie wrzenia dodać arcydzięgiel i gotować na małym ogniu delikatnie mieszając. Przechowywać w niewielkich słoikach. Zastosowanie Działą ogólnie wzmacniająco na organizm, ponadto jest dobrym dodatkiem do ciast i herbaty. Dawkowanie Wedle uznania. Kobiety w ciąży i karmiące piersią nie powinny spożywać konfitur. Literatura * Matławska I. Farmakognozja. Podręcznik dla studenkó farmacji. Poznań 2008. * Ożarowski A. Jaroniewski W.. Rośliny Lecznicze i ich praktyczne zastosowanie. Warszawa 1987. * Rybak D., Pyszka W. Atlas roślin leczniczych. Warszawa 1993. * Zielińska E. Xięga Zielarska. Wrocław 1997. Kategoria:Rośliny lecznicze Kategoria:Pobudzające trawienie Kategoria:Rozkurczające Kategoria:Moczopędne Kategoria:Napotne Kategoria:Ślinopędne Kategoria:Żółciopędne Kategoria:Pobudzające wydzielanie soków trawiennych Kategoria:Pobudzające perystaltykę jelit Kategoria:Uspokajające Kategoria:Bakteriobójcze Kategoria:Grzybobójcze Kategoria:Przeciwzapalne Kategoria:Fotodynamiczne Kategoria:Wiatropędne Kategoria:Oczyszczające Kategoria:Wzmacniające Kategoria:Przeciwbólowe Kategoria:Przeciwreumatyczne Kategoria:Pobudzające apetyt